The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aechmea plant, botanically known as Aechmea chantinii and referred to by the cultivar name Loie's Pride.
The new Aechmea is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Aechmea chantinii cultivar Little Harv, not patented. The new Aechmea was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of the cultivar Little Harv grown in a controlled environment in Princeton, Fla. in 1987. The new Aechmea was selected based on its unique yellow and green variegated leaves; plants of the cultivar Little Harv have solid green-colored leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aechmea by offsets taken in a controlled environment in Princeton, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Aechmea are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.